


Doll Parts

by femmesteve



Series: Doll Parts Universe [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Will licked his lips again and the tip of his tongue came away smeared with the creamy red. It was on his teeth. It always got everywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Simply an excuse for me to write feminization and daddy kink. I adore ladyboy Will and there is an extreme lack of it!!

Will licks his lower lip and can taste the lipstick there. Cheap, not even scented with something sweet, like rose or vanilla. Cheap like him. He arches and twists, testing the waist trainer that holds him so tight. He could make it tighter. Work faster. Push his organs out of shape, like he would even care. Even clean shaven, he didn't feel satisfied. He needed the validation that came with agonizing like this, waiting patiently like a good girl for daddy to come and tell him that he could take the corset off. Good girls get more than cheap lipstick.

Will's fingers twitched at his sides, nails red and glinting in the overhead light. Red reminded Will of little China dolls; painted lips and cheeks, so very sweet looking and entirely fragile. Will could pretend that he too was so delicate. He had curls that when properly taken care of and styled framed his face like Sandro Botticelli had painted them onto his skin. Fair skin. He was kept out of the sun. Bad girls didn't play outside. Bad girls never played at all.

_"Will, are you a bad girl?"_

Will shuddered, disgusted. He shouldn't bother feeling sorry for himself. It was all apart of the game. The game he could never win, because he lacked all that was needed. He wanted to please, above all. His spine and ribs ached, oh they hurt, but it was worth it.

Will licked his lips again and the tip of his tongue came away smeared with the creamy red. It was on his teeth. It always got everywhere.

 

His heels pinched his feet, but he had no problem walking. Will was most accustomed to the challenge of walking in heels too big. Nearly sliding out of them because of the smooth material of his stockings, he would right himself and move on. It was different if your feet hurt. You couldn't take them off, because it's tasteless. You suffer and you are beautiful for it. Good, polite girl. A perfect girl.

Hannibal's hand is tight around Will's thigh, possessive of what was his. His legs are thrown over the other man's lap as he reclines in his own chair, stretching to show himself off. Endurance of the trainer always attracted the most satisfying attention. Will shivered beneath their gazes. Some that were bold did not hide their fervor, stared openly and with lustful eyes as Will stretched for them. Painted lips open in a moan that no one was able to hear over the thump of the music. Pleased sounds as Hannibal massaged his leg, watched the others as they did the movement of Hannibal's hand.

Will always smiled if they approached, and how silly they were to do so. They could never touch, but they always wanted to. Their hunger to feel his skin, to touch him as the man beside him does. Snap his garters, touch his curls, flick his nose in that dreadful teasing way. It wasn't cute. Will couldn't keep smiling if they did that.

How many times had Will launched the sharp end of a stiletto in between a man's legs. How many times had Hannibal listened to the sickening sound the contact made and rolled in pleasure from it.

Music. Sweet, melodious music in the ears of Hannibal. Threaten his prized cherub and grace him with a valid reason to flay them open. Hollow their insides and let Will peer over his shoulder as he worked. Set his hand low on Hannibal's back and rub in tight circles. Will likes to watch, but it is always a delight for Hannibal to hand Will the knife unexpectedly. An extended invitation.

Hannibal took pride in the way Will cut into the meat, careful, taking time to savor the slick glide of the blade. Hannibal circles Will, observing from every angle. Will drinks in the attention, thrives from it. Killing is just like squeezing into new heels. Hannibal loves it and Will loves Hannibal.

Will catches Hannibal's eye from across their operating table and sucks the dirtied tip of the knife into his mouth. There's a glint of interest in Hannibal's red eyes at the action.

"Will," Hannibal chides, "You haven't any idea what sort of diseases his blood might carry."

"Aren't we going to eat his organs anyway?" Will asks with a pout, tapping the knife against his chin. 

Hannibal smirks, smitten with the sight. His clever girl. He makes his way around the table and takes the knife from Will's hand, intent on finishing up. He's able to finish up quickly. He wants to take Will upstairs and reward him for luring the lovely pig. For enduring the corset like Hannibal had taught him a good girl should. For being such a splendid, delectable thing.

"Come and let daddy have you for a while, kitten," Hannibal's voice is low, making Will shiver in delight and nod.

"Mmm, yes, alright," Will says with a smile, and he bites his lip as Hannibal's hands find his body, drawing him close.

There is a gutted dead man beside them and all Will cares about is the way Hannibal is unzipping his pants. His soft cock is concealed by black lace, an expensive gift from Hannibal and one of very many. Hannibal lips at Will's neck, sticking his hand into Will's panties and beginning to fondle the other man with a firm hand. He pulls Will's cock until it is fully erect and straining against the confining fabric, making Will pant and moan in a practiced, breathy tone.

"Daddy," Will whispers, breath hot against Hannibal's neck. He clings to the man like a vice, arms tight around his neck as he fucks into the hand around his cock.

"Tell me, baby," Hannibal says, pressing his thumb hard against Will's plump bottom lip, "Tell me what you want," He commands.

"Don't make me," Will whines, digging his nails into Hannibal's neck.

"Tell daddy what you want," Hannibal repeats, pausing his movements to squeeze Will's sex painfully. 

Will cries out and feels the sting of tears at his eyes. They're both fully clothed and with a body beside them; it was all wrong, but Will wanted it so bad. He licks Hannibal's neck, tiny swathes like that of a kitten.

"Fuck me," Will finally says, lips moving against Hannibal's warm neck, "Take me upstairs and let me ride your dick. Because I've been so good, daddy, haven't I?" Will swallows audibly.

"Yes, darling, such a good girl for me tonight," Hannibal says, reaching to squeeze Will's ass through his jeans,

"Carry me, daddy," Will mutters, grinning because he knew he was going to get his way.

Will laughs as Hannibal hoists him up so that his legs wrap around his waist. Hannibal looks at him fondly, and Will can't find a hint of strain in his arms and face. Hannibal is able to get Will up the stairs smoothly and to their room, where he deposits Will onto the bed.

"Take your clothes off," Hannibal commands, and then adds with a stern look, "Not your underthings."

Will nods and first kicks his tight heels off before he begins to wiggle out of his jeans. He folds them as he had been taught to before setting them aside. His shirt was velvet, and it was making him very warm. He was happy to shed it as well, feeling the cool air on his collar and midriff at last. He was left in his corset and underwear, a sight in black lace.

"Are you going to untie me?" Will asks as he turns over, presenting the back of his corset. He looks over his shoulder at the man expectantly.

Hannibal has taken his clothes off, and his cock is hard against his stomach. He picks up Will's heels from the floor and puts them together by the door, casting Will a scolding look. Will bites on a giggle and arches so that his ass is in the air, wanting to draw the other man in. Hannibal joins him on the bed at last, eyeing Will hungrily.

"No," Hannibal finally says, touching the corset briefly, "You look like a delicious tart," He licks his lips as though to prove a point.

"It hurts," Will whines.

"Stop that," Hannibal chides, hitting Will's ass with the tips of his fingers.

Hannibal hums and squeezes Will's ass and thighs, leaving behind pink fingerprints in the ivory flesh. Soft, beckoning his teeth and hands. Will sighs and stretches beneath him, his own fingers curling in the comforter in lazy pleasure.

"How do I look again?" Will asks slyly, flipping over again so that he could look his partner in the eyes.

"Stunning," Hannibal says, bowing his head to lick into Will's pliant lips with a growl, "My beautiful girl," He mutters, drawing a sweet moan from Will.

"I'm so wet," Will whispers.

Will watches Hannibal's eyes narrow, shivers in delight as the man drags his panties down to his ankles and exposes him. His cock is leaking, red and begging for attention.

"Suck on them, pretty girl," Hannibal commands as he offers Will his first three fingers.

Will moans again and takes the fingers in, holding Hannibal's wrist as he sucks them eagerly. His lashes flutter, and he wants to touch himself so bad, but he knows that he must be good. Hannibal strokes his own cock, eyes locked on Will's pink mouth, stretched around his fingers. He groans low in his throat and wants to put his cock in that same wet suction, and he knew that Will would let him. Not tonight, he thinks with only a trick of regret.

Will lathes his tongue against Hannibal's fingers, his hips in sync with the movement of his lips. He feels Hannibal's other hand wrap around his erection. Will releases Hannibal's fingers with a slick sound,

"Are you gonna put these in me?" Will asks with an air of innocence to him.

"I am," Hannibal confirms, and he releases Will's cock in favor of sinking his fingers around Will's fleshy thigh. 

Will purrs his appreciation and flips himself onto his stomach, arching his back so that his entrance is on display. Hannibal circles the rosy hole with the slick pad of his index finger, teasing the nerves there and making Will push back with a huff. Hannibal smacks his behind firmly so that Will is made still again, lowering his head to rest against his forearms.

Hannibal moans as he watches Will's ass take in his first finger, clenching around the digit hungrily. He works it in with a grunt, twisting slightly so that Will is being properly stretched.

"Greedy little pussy," Hannibal comments, and Will pushes back with a cry of encouragement.

Hannibal rubs a hand over Will's lower back as he works in a second finger, crossing them to make the intrusion thicker. Will pants through his nose and emits a frustrated sound, trying to keep his knees from sliding on the bed as he pushes back against Hannibal's fingers. Hannibal coos to him in a low tone, rubbing Will's inner walls and crooking the fingers so that they push even deeper.

 _"Daddy,"_ Will whines, clenching his muscles impatiently.

"Stop that," Hannibal says, "You know how important this part is, darling girl," He adds.

"That's enough, I want it now!" Will demands.

Hannibal growls and retracts his fingers. He grabs Will around the ankles and pulls him closer to his own body, making Will squeal in surprise and delight. He flips back onto his back, putting a leg on either side of Hannibal with the shapely limbs bent at the knee. He draws Hannibal down to kiss him hungrily, sucking on his lower lip as Hannibal guides himself inside.

"Want you so bad." Will moans.

"Shh," Hannibal kisses Will's jaw before drawing his lips over the other man's ear, "Gonna take care of you, baby," He purrs. 

Will nods frantically, moaning again as Hannibal sheaths himself inside. Hannibal kisses Will's face, a hungry moan escaping his throat as he thrusts experimentally to begin. Will draws Hannibal closer to himself, gripping at his shoulders.

"Harder, please, _give it to me_ ," Will pleads, voice that needy lull that Hannibal adores.

Hannibal complies, baring himself against the mattress on either side of Will's head. His breath is hot against Will's ear as he begins to thrust at a pace that pleases them both. He angles toward Will's prostrate, wanting to hear his partner keen sweetly each time he is hit into, nails biting his skin cruelly through his pleasure.

"Fuck me," Will mutters, as though Hannibal would stop, tears threatening to drip from his eyes, "Please, baby, please- unghhh,"

"My good girl, aren't you my pretty little girl, Will?" Hannibal licks at Will's cheeks and tastes his salty tears, "Yeah, you are, look at you. My little doll, you love it, don't you? Who's your daddy, darling?"

"You're my daddy," Will sobs, arching his back violently in ecstasy.

"Who takes care of you?"

"You do, daddy!"

"That's right, darling, come on," Hannibal's voice drops to a low murmur, sweet to Will's ringing ears.

Hannibal's hand circles Will's smaller cock, his grip slick with pre come and sweat as he masturbates him. Will cries out and squeezes around Hannibal's cock, muscles clenching tightly as he feels his balls tighten with an orgasm. Will whimpers as he comes onto his expensive corset and chest, slick and dirty with it.

Hannibal groans as Will clenches around his dick, pulling his orgasm right out of him. He pumps it deep inside of the man, panting heavily as he does so. Will pulls Hannibal's face down to his own, parting his lips for Hannibal's tongue. He drags a finger through the mess on his chest and smears it over the other man's lips, moaning as Hannibal licks it off obediently. They kiss again, sharing the taste of Will's release and sighing.

Hannibal pulls out of Will, releasing his mess onto the mattress with a slightly agitated groan. Will pulls him to himself again, hugging him so that his chest smears with the mess.

 _"Will,"_  He groans.

Will laughs vexatiously, nipping at Hannibal's chin, "Say I'm pretty again," He requests softly.

"My beautiful, bright girl," Hannibal praises, receiving a gracious kiss from the man beneath him. 


End file.
